Cameron
| birth_place = Northridge, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Orlando, Florida Planet Funk | trainer = FCW Staff Trish Stratus Booker T Bill DeMott | debut = July 7, 2011 | retired = }} Ariane Nicole Andrew (November 3, 1987) is an American professional wrestler and manager, formerly signed to WWE under the ring name Cameron. She previously competed in their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), under the ring name Cameron Lynn. In 2011, she was a contestant on Tough Enough. Early life Andrew graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in business marketing and a Bachelor of Science in psychology from California State University. She moved to North Hollywood, California, where she worked as a behavior therapist for autistic children. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Tough Enough (2011) In March 2011, Andrew was announced as one of the fourteen contestants for the revival of WWE Tough Enough as Ariane was the 1st contestant to be eliminated from the show because of her lack of passion for the Wrestling industry. Florida Championship Wrestling (2011–present) Immediately after being eliminated on the revival season of Tough Enough, Andrew confirmed on her official Twitter account that WWE had signed her to a developmental contract as she would then make her debut in July 7, 2011 as a ring announcer at a FCW House Show. It was not until July 9 that she made her in-ring debut, under the new ring name Cameron Lynn, in a divas battle royal, which consisted of Audrey Marie, Caylee Turner, Kaitlyn, Maxine, Raquel Diaz, Sonia and Aksana, in which she was eliminated first. On October 9 episode of FCW, Lynn and Byron Saxton accompanied Naomi to ringside during her match against the debuting Irena Leah West. At the October 23 FCW Tapings, Cameron Lynn teamed up with Naomi Knight to defeat the team of Caylee Turner and Kaitlyn when Naomi pinned Turner after a leg lariat. On November 11 episode of FCW, Lynn competed in a 6 Divas tag team match teaming with Audrey Marie & Ivelisse Velez to defeat the team of Racquel Diaz, Caylee Turner & Leah West when Lynn pinned West. On November 13 episode of FCW, Lynn teamed with Audrey Marie in a losing effort to the team of Aksana & Caylee, Aksana got the pin after a spinebuster. On the December 25 episode of "FCW", Lynn teamed with Kaitlyn in a losing effort to the team of Ivelisse Velez & Caylee Turner, Turner got the pin over Lynn after an X Factor. On the 8th of January episode of FCW she was defeated by Aksana. The Funkadactyls and Total Divas (2012–2014) On the January 9, 2012 episode of Raw, Cameron made her WWE debut as one of the dancers and valets (together with Naomi) for the returning Brodus Clay. She made her WrestleMania debut at WrestleMania XXVIII alongside Naomi during a segment with Clay. At the pre-show of the TLC pay-per-view on December 16, 2012, Cameron participated in her first televised WWE match, a "Santa's Little Helpers" battle royal which was won by her fellow Funkadactyl Naomi. On the February 6 episode of WWE Main Event, The Funkadactyls got into a backstage altercation with Tamina Snuka and Aksana after Snuka and Aksana began to persuade Brodus Clay to fire The Funkadactyls and hire them as his backup dancers. This led to their first tag team match in which they defeated Snuka and Aksana. On the March 15 episode of SmackDown, The Funkadactyls were attacked by The Bella Twins in a backstage segment. On the March 22 episode of SmackDown and March 25 episode of Raw, The Funkadactyls attacked The Bella Twins after they interfered both times in Brodus Clay and Tensai's match against Rhodes and Sandow'. The Funkadactyls and The Bella Twins finally faced off in tag-team competition on the March 27 episode of WWE Main Event, where The Bella Twins emerged victorious when Nikki pinned Naomi after an interference by Cody Rhodes. Cameron and Naomi were set to team up with Brodus Clay and Tensai against Team Rhodes Scholars and The Bella Twins at Wrestlemania XXIX in an eight–person mixed tag team match, however the match was cancelled because of time restraints. But on the following night, The Funkadactyls and Tons of Funk defeated The Bellas and Team Rhodes Scholars. On the August 26 episode of Raw, Cameron accompanied Natalya to an unsuccessful singles competition match against Brie, until AJ Lee interrupted and declared war on the Total Divas against the "real" hard earning Divas. On the September 27 episode of Smackdown!, Cameron was defeated by AJ Lee in singles action. On the November 22 edition of smackDown, Naomi and Cameron faced AJ Lee in a 2 on 1 handicap match made by Vickie Guererro, Naomi and Cameron picked up the win when Naomi pinned the Divas Champion. On December 15 at the TLC pay-per-view, Cameron, along with fellow Funkadactyl Naomi and Tensai, abandoned Brodus Clay because of his attitude, effectively disbanding Tons of Funk. The following night on an episode of Raw, Cameron and Naomi aligned themselves with R-Truth and Xavier Woods and started managing them to their matches. In January 2014, The Funkadactyls started a feud with AJ Lee and Tamina Snuka, when Naomi received a push and defeated Lee in various tag team matches on both Raw and SmackDown. However, their rivalry was cut shortly after Naomi suffered an eye injury during her match with Aksana on the February 3 episode of Raw. On the February 10 episode of Raw, Cameron pinned Aksana during a six-Divas tag team match, and later on the February 19 episode of Main Event, Cameron once again defeated her in a singles match. Cameron received her first opportunity at the Divas Championship at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view on February 23; defeating AJ via disqualification. Cameron received a rematch on the February 28 episode of SmackDown, but she lost to AJ after being forced to submit to the Black Widow. At WrestleMania XXX , Cameron failed to capture the title in the "Vickie Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational" match, which was ultimately won by AJ. Heel Turn and Singles Competition (2014-present) On the June 5 edition of Superstars, ''Cameron was defeated by Paige in a non-title match, which featured Cameron showing signs of a heel turn. On the June 16 episode of ''Raw, Cameron confronted and slapped Paige in a WWE App segment, which led to another singles match between the two Divas, which was again won by Paige. On the following night on Main Event, Cameron brawled with Paige after her partner, Naomi, defeated her in a non-title singles match. On the June 27 edition of SmackDown, Cameron was again defeated by Paige and attacked her after the match ended. Cameron shoved Naomi into to Paige to cause tension between the two entering Money in the Bank. On the June 30 edition of Raw, Naomi & Cameron had a disagreement after winning a handicap match versus Nikki Bella. The following evening on Main Event, Cameron and Naomi defeated Nikki and Alicia Fox in a tag team match, with Cameron getting the pin after Fox attacked Nikki. On the July 7 edition of Raw, Cameron and Naomi were defeated by Divas Champion AJ Lee and Paige after Cameron tagged herself in and was pinned by Paige. After the match, Cameron turned into a villainess and engaged in a catfight with Naomi. The following night on Main Event, ''Cameron was originally announced to team with the rest of the cast of ''Total Divas against Nikki Bella. Instead, Cameron appeared after the match and attacked Naomi. On the July 11 edition of SmackDown, Cameron competed in her first match as a heel in a losing effort to Divas Champion AJ Lee. At the Battleground pre-show, the evil Cameron defeated Naomi by grabbing her tights. On the July 25 episode of SmackDown, Cameron got involved in Naomi's match against the villainous Paige and attacked Naomi after the match ended. Three nights later on Raw, Cameron teamed with Alicia Fox in a losing effort to Naomi and Natalya after she tapped out to Naomi's submission move. At Survivor Series, Cameron participated in a 4-on-4 elimination tag team match, where she was eliminated by Naomi before her team ultimately lost the match. On the April 13, 2015, episode of Raw, Cameron competed in a number one contender's battle royal for Nikki Bella's WWE Divas Championship, which would be won by Paige. After being thespecial guest referee for a match between Alicia Fox and Natalya, Cameron would attack both women on the April 9 episode of Smackdown, which would lead to a triple threat match the following week, with Cameron coming out victorious. NXT and departure (2015–2016) After taking a hiatus from WWE television, Cameron made her return on the November 4 episode of NXT, losing to Asuka. On the January 13, 2016, episode of NXT, Cameron competed in a battle royal to determine the number one contender for Bayley's NXT Women's Championship, which was won by Carmella. On the February 10 episode of NXT, Cameron faced off against Alexa Bliss in a losing effort. After two months of inactivity, on May 6, 2016 WWE announced that Andrew had been released from her contract. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'Girl Bye! ''(Standing Tornado or Snap DDT) '''Signature moves' * Kenka Split *'Hurricanrana *'Split-legged Leg Drop with pinning combination *'Running Clothesline *Snap Suplex *Double-knee Facebreaker * Single Leg Drop * Running Dropkick * Cattle Mutilation * Wheelbarrow Split Armdrag With Naomi *'Simultaneous Leg Drop *Double Suplex 'Wrestlers managed *Naomi Knight *Byron Saxton *Brodus Clay *Tensai *R-Truth *Xavier Woods *'Entrance Theme' **"Somebody Call My Momma" by Jim Johnston (January 9, 2012 – July 11, 2014; Used while teaming with Naomi and in singles competition) **'"GirlBye"' by CFO$ (July 15, 2014 – Present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked her #37 in the 2013 PWI Top 50 Females :*PWI ranked her #17 in the 2014 PWI Top 50 Females External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Facebook profile * Online World of Wrestling profile * * Profile Category:1987 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Female wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:California wrestlers Category:WWE Total Divas Category:American wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:African American wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:WWE Models Category:Living people